The Clique:High School:Parting Ways:The Break
by Sweetheart in the corner
Summary: Read the first few chapters on the inside and tell me if you like it! Will not continue to update UNLESS their are more REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Clique: High School: Parting Ways: The Break

This is a sequel to The Clique: High School: Parting Ways. If you have not read that I suggest you read it but if not, you can still catch up and read this story. Here is the update for all of you sense it has been a while. Lets see what are beloved characters are up to!

**Massie Block:** Has now done it with josh several times now that him and Alicia are officially over. They are going out, but for now in secret. They are hoping to announce it to their friends over break.

**Alicia:** Finally getting over Josh. Not completely over him though. Finally is going out with the lovely Max, whom she has had a crush on ever since the beginning of the year. All they have done is kiss tho, and she is starting to wonder if she is his only "girl."

**Dylan: **Now known as Dee and officially established as "Punk." Her hair has grown out a little but is still a very short choppy bob. Has no idea what she will tell her "Preppy" friends. Also is still dating the notorious Sean Hamilton. Hoping to possibly escape to Sean's house as well, over the break. Wants to let him go as far as he wants to but for some reason hasn't yet. Maybe she is too young?

**Kristen: **Has to find a way to tell everyone her and Derrick are now a couple. Have been for 3 months now. Is starting to like him more and more. Can you feel the heat?

**Claire: **Hopes her and Cam can be friends even though they both are taken not with each other. She is pretty much over Cam, as she has cute Jay as her boyfriend. Just wants to have fun.

**What else is going on??**

The boys want this break just as much as the girls. To find out there side of the story, you will just have to read. This story will be like The Real World but oh so much better. Because its with the clique. The clique are now sophomores in high school. Pretty much everyone is taken. But that causes all the more drama doesn't it.

**Latest Couple Update:**

Massie & Josh

Alicia & Max

Dylan & Sean

Kristen & Derrick

Claire & Jay

Cam & Meigan

Chris & Kemp are single. And regardless of how Dylan has changed to Dee, they still both like her very much…..


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Back to the CITY!!

As Josh and Massie finally got of the plane, as their school was on Nantucket Island, Massie leaned in and gave Josh one final peck before their friends would see them together. Until they told their friends about them "dating" she would have to hold off on the kissing. I mean, do you kiss a guy that is just kind of your friend? I would certainly hope not. Massie hoped she looked like a perfect ten, as she would soon be seeing her friends that she had not seen in three whole months! I mean they had texted, instant messaged, and even called a few times, but that was about all. Massie was wearing a pair of new limited edition black Ugg boots, her new favorite pair of dark wash skinny extra low rise Seven for all man kind jeans, a black DKNY silky camisole, a new red with fur hood trim Steve Madden coat, and of course her Chanel Sunglasses, even though the day was only slightly sunny. Her hair was straight, and her long bangs were pulled back into a "poof." She completed the look with gray shimmer eye shadow and a pale pink lip stick. Josh, however, also looked like a perfect ten. He was wearing his Nantucket Island sweatshirt (that she often liked to steal because it smelled like him,) light wash ripped Ralph Lauren Jeans, and a pair of nike shocks. He looked sportier than normal, but in a good way. His brown hair was perfectly messed up and looked absolutely fabulous.

Alicia and Claire were already waiting for there friends at the City Mansion that Alicia and Massie's parents had gladly let them rent out for the week. Alicia was wearing a new blue Ralph Lauren blazer over a white satin Marc Jacobs tank. With it, she was wearing a Chanel blue & white plaid mini skirt with white ski fur boots made exclusively for her by Betsey Johnson. Her hair had been curled to perfection and was in a silky looking white headband. She also had on Cherry Red Lipstick and Black coal eyeliner which made her look surprisingly, or so she thought, sexy. Clair however, was wearing a Blue 

and pink mini Betsey Johnson Dress with pink converse low tops. Her bangs now were like side bangs more than bangs and surprisingly looked very stylish.

The inside of the "City Mansion" was amazing. On the main floor their was a large living room, kitchen/dining room, gym, a real movie theater, an indoor swimming pool, as well as a storage area. On the upstairs were the bedrooms. On the left was the girls rooms and on the right were the boys. Each huge room contained a bed about the size of 6 king beds. Also each room included 5 closets, 5 vanity makeup stations that within were stashed with every hair and makeup product you could imagine. Also the beds had a million pillows, and the room had the biggest plasma tv you have ever seen as well as a full stereo system and a sitting area. Each room also had an attached bathroom that had 5 sinks, 1 toilet, a Jacuzzi tub, and a huge shower that had 5 shower heads and a bench to sit on. The shower also had a built in radio system with all the hottest music. Downstairs included a real arcade, game room, and a private "loft" where you could hang out. This bedroom had a king size bed with a bathroom that had 1 sink, 1 toilet, 1 mirror, but had a private deluxe shower that not only had 7 changing shower heads, but also had colorful lights, and a message chair within it as well as an ipod player. The outside also included a old fashioned tree swing that was the coolest thing ever.

More to come. Tell me what you think. R & R please!! The more reviews, the more chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

I just really want to thank everyone who has read & reviewed this story! Thanks so much guys. I love you all!!

**Welcome to the city! Part 2-**

Kristen was getting more & more nervous by the moment. Every second of the 4 hour bus ride sitting next to Derrick had been spent worried about what there friends would think of them as a couple. There "friends" mostly meaning Massie. All Kristen could do was hope that it would be alright. She was pretty sure Massie was dating someone else, so maybe that would make it easier….

All Cam had thought about for the past few hours was how excited he was to see everyone! It had been a whole three months! Well….he'd also thought about Meigan, but how could he not? His gorgeous popular model girlfriend. He missed her already. He hoped when he saw Claire that it wouldn't be awkward. Maybe they could just be friends?

Dylan could hardly believe she was going to see her old "best friends" again. It seemed like such a long time ago they were best friends. She had new best friends now. She knew this was probably one of the last times ever that she was going to see them. & she had long ago accepted that. Her life was Sean now. Her name wasn't Dylan anymore…. It was Dee. She was only going this week for closure. And that was that….

As Kemp & Chris were both in the same car, they both happened to also be thinking the same thing…. About how they both liked there former friend Dylan. They were both determined to change her back to the way she was before & sweep her off her feet….

Sorry this was short guys. I know you have been waiting for a long time. The more reviews the more chapters. So review!! Reviews3!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much everyone for reviewing this! I know I have waited a long time to update but I am going to try and start updating this story every week or two at the most! I hope you like this chapter!

**The Meeting-Awkward Situations **

As Alicia & Claire were nervously waiting for their friends to arrive, they both heard the front door open and shut. Someone was here. Claire stood up and walked slowly towards the front door while Alicia stood up as well picking off an invisible piece of lint off her Blue & white Chanel plaid skirt. Then through the walk way came the one and only Massie Block. Who looked Stylish as always. She looked exactly the same, just slightly more grown up. Standing right behind her, however, was Josh. He too, looked Gorgeous as ever, but maybe slightly more sporty since Alicia & Claire had seen him last.

"Eh ma god, I haven't seen you guys in forever!" exclaimed Massie Block. "Lish, I love the boots, & kuh-laire, you look better then ever! Love the bangs." Claire was surprised that Massie thought she looked good. She knew she did but a compliment like that from Massie meant a lot. Claire replied with a "thanks" right after Alicia said "I know right. Betsey designed them just for me."

The girls suddenly remembered that Josh was in the room. Claire knew although Alicia had a new boyfriend, Max, that it might be a little awkward between her and Josh, so she decided to break the ice. "Hey Josh, so how've you been?" She hoped this week him & Alicia would not be awkward. She knew Josh had obviously moved on but she wasn't sure if Max was for real or if he was just a replacement for josh to Alicia. "I've been good," he replied. Just then Claire turned as she heard another opening and closing of the door. In then walked the one person she had been dreading to see, as well as hoping to see at the same time. Cam Fisher.

Although Claire thought she loved her boyfriend Jay, seeing Cam begin to make her wonder if she really was in love with Jay. She decided she loved Jay, but she also still loved Cam Fisher. Truth be told, she missed Cam. She still loved him, and would probably dump Jay for him in an instant. She knew he had found someone else. She was probably some gorgeous , super model, cheerleader. No, she thought, I'm just being silly, no one Cam would date could be all that. Little did she know, his girlfriend could be.

Cam Fisher had always looked good, but right now, he looked better than ever. His beautiful hair, and beautiful eyes were like always. Stunning. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt that was tight in all the right places. It showed off his obviously toned chest and abbs from football season. Over it he had a brown leather jacket. His jeans fit him well, as they should. And instead of the old shoes she was used to seeing him wear, instead he was wearing a brand new pair of Nike's, in which Claire knew were to be about one hundred dollars.

"Hey, Massie, Josh, Alicia, and Claire. Long time no see," Cam said smiling at them all. Although he had thought he had at least very much liked Meigan, and he did, he never thought seeing Claire again would make him feel this way. Awkward? Yes. As a friend? Maybe. But Love or Lust? Never again did he think he would think of her that way. Yet here he was. Lusting over her as if he & her were lovers all over again. She had changed since he had seen her last. Her choppy childish bangs that were her Junior High trademark had now been made into sleek, long side bangs. Her tube top dress made her figure look as if it belonged to a Victoria's Secret model. Last time he had saw her she had always been skinny, sure, but she had barely had any boobs, if any, at all. Now she was still skinny, but her boobs had to be a least as big as Meigan's B cups, maybe bigger. She looked beautiful. Maybe we could be friends with benefits? He thought. He's quite the perv now, isn't he?

Okay so the next chapter is going to be on the rest of the Clique arriving. I'm hoping to get at least 10 reviews just for this chapter! Once I get 10 I will post the next chapter up! Please R&R and thank you so much for taking your time to read this! Again..love you all!


End file.
